dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Justice of the X
|Romaji = Jasutisu Obu zā ten|Other Names = Justice of the Ten Bow of Judgement and Arrow of Punishment Enemy of the wicked|Type = High-tier Sacred Gear|Forms = Balance Breaker: Testament O|Abilities = To private one of their senses according to the victims' sins|Wielder(s) = Shiro Hebihara}}Justice of the X ''( Jasutisu Obu zā tenJasutisu Obu zā ten, pronounced as "Justice of the Ten"), also known as "Bow of Judgement and Arrow of Punishment", is a high-tier Sacred Gear wielded by Shiro Hebihara, the bodyguard of Kurenai Sumeragi in the story Black Blade, Black God of Misfortune. As the name implies, Justice of the X has the power to enforce and punish 'sinners'. Profile The Sacred Gear of Shiro Hebihara, the bodyguard of Kurenai Sumeragi and main enforcer of the H² Squad's headquarters, said to have been discovered by himself, but only with Kurenai's help he was able to utilize it to the upmost limit, such Sacred Gear also earning him one of the toppest rankings among his peers. It is by seeing him being able to dodge Shiro's initial fires and subsequentially immune to the Sacred Gear is that how Kurenai started to grow interest in Kokuto. Appearance Justice of the X has the shape of a rather large light-colored bow of angelic design and silver line, the golden handle being located in the middle of the bow. When an arrow is being formed, the silver bowstring emits a light which then concentrates in the middle in order to former the magical head. Abilities Justice of the X is a weapon that 'reinforces justice and punishment among beings': By concentrating enough energy on the bowstring, the user is capable of forming and firing magical arrows. Those arrows made out of light act as real arrows and can be deflected, reflected and bounced on surfaces and be slightly controlled on their trajectory and be put on various effects, giving the user a certain dinamic from shot to shot. The user can shoot up to 5 light arrows at once with enough mastery. Once someone is pierced by an arrow, while the weapon itself deals no damage, the victim will be afflicted by a curse that will decay or burn away a certain part of their bodies according to their 'sins', which while vague by themselves, are actually tied to the 10 Commandments, something that Kurenai discovered by herself while studying their Sacred Gears. The more proficient the user is with its Sacred Gear, the more arrows and faster it can shoot, making it a perfect anti-army Sacred Gear on a higher caliber. Naturally, beings that are 'bond by sin' like devils and creatures of the darkness will be completely erradicated by the Sacred Gear light weapons would while Fallen Angels will lose all of their limbs, senses and wings, rendering them completely harmless. Drawbacks Naturally, the user must be at least a little proficient in the handle of the bow and arrow otherwise it becomes a burden at best and a traitorous weapon at worst capable of friendly fire since the Sacred Gear cannot tell friends from foes apart. Victims that have not sinned are naturally immune to the arrows fired by Justice of the X, and according to Shiro, Justice of the X can only be used once per person, meaning those shot first are immune to its effects even if they 'sin' later being shot. Angels or Pantheon Gods cannot be affected by Justice of the X due to a 'lock' in it, meaning the Sacred Gear is useless against heavenly or divine beings. However, beings of mixed origins such as hybrids of devils or humans can still be affected. The arrows can also be dodged, reflected, deflected and their range is limited of how much energy put in them and how proficient the user is with the bow itself. Also, while the arrows take shapes and work like regular ones, their capabilities for harm are zero since they only can be used as a catalyst for the curse. The Commandments Being a Sacred Gear used to 'punish the wicked and sinful', Justice of the X follows the rules of the 10 commandments and punish its victims accordingly with their sins. Each effect represents a sin on it's own and they're cumulative, meaning that the victim will suffer the curse of as many sins it has committed. #'"You shall have no other gods before Me":' Sinners of such will have their eyes and tongue burnt and their ears melted. #"'You shall not make idols'": Sinners of such will have their eyes burnt and their ears melted #"'You shall not take the name of the LORD your God in vain'": Sinners of such will have their tongue burnt. #"'Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy'": Sinners of such will have part part of their brains melted and heir ears melted, causing desorientation. #"'Honor your father and your mother'": Sinners of such will have their fingers melted, eyes and hair burnt and skin filled with excoriations. #"'You shall not murder'" : Sinners of such will have their fingers and hands melted and they teeth and gingivae rot and fall. #"'You shall not commit adultery'" : Sinners of such will have all of their sexual organs melted. #"'You shall not steal"' : Sinners of such will have all of their fingers melted away, both from the feet and from the hands. #"'You shall not bear false witness against your neighbour'" : Sinners of such will have their tongue and eyes burnt. #"'You shall not covet'" : Sinners of such will have their nose melted and eyes burnt. Forms While the arrows need physical form in order to be fired and take their effect, Shiro developed various forms and arrows in order to compensate it for his relatively simple weapon: *'Bounce Arrow:' An arrow with a spring in the center, allowing it to bounce off surfaces in order to reach its target. *'Trap Arrow': Instead of shooting it, Shiro picks the arrow from the bow and pierces a certain location with it, said place will emit a small light dot as a sign. On command or contact, the dot will retain it's arrow shape and pierce whoever stepped/touched on it. *'Poison Arrow: An arrow with a circular head, once it hits something that is not the target it'll dissipate itself into several, smaller knife-shaped arrows, which can be inhalted or absorbed into the body, having the same effect as an arrow. *'''Star Arrow: Shiro fires arrows tied together which once fired will dissipate and hit multiple targets at once. *'Drill Arrow': Shiro fires two arrows, a smaller one inside a bigger one, at once the latter in which pierces the enemy's defenses and the second to cause the curse on it. An anti-protection arrow. *'Scan Arrow': An arrow which stays active a little longer than an average arrow. Once it pierces its victim, the latter cannot sin for as long as the former is still active otherwise it'll have the effects of a regular arrow. The longest Shiro can maintain such is around 3 minutes. *Anti-fallen angel Arrow: An arrow designed specifically to cripple fallen angels. The fallen angel who's struck by such will lose its limbs, eyes, tongue, ears, nose and wings. As seem with Kokuto and Kurenai, it has no effect on hybrids from said race. *'Devil-killing Arrow': An arrow designed specifically to kill devils. Balance Breaker: Testament 0 Testament 0 ( ''Tesutamento zero, reading as "Testament Zero")'', also known as Warden of the New World, is Justice of the X's Balance Breaker, which turns the regular-sized bow and arrow into a gigantic version of itself which is as tall as an adult man, serving more as a cannon than a bow and arrow, which fires instead sphere-shaped weapons of light that explode on contact. Whoever is caught by the ball of light and has sinned any of the commandments above will be then swallowed by the core of it and be put in a stasis-like state, meaning that won't be able to move, feel, talk, hear or age, but still be counscious the whole time. Only under the user's command the curse can be broken as not even the death of the user can lift it. It is called the 'perfect warden Sacred Gear'. Unlike Justice of the X, Testament 0 can be used against the same person various times and even people that Justice of the X has already struck. Behind the Scenes *Image taken from the Legendary Bow from the Rising of the Shield Hero series. *Just like any Sacred Gear on Black Blade, Justice of the X is named after a tarot card. In its case, it references the Arcana VIII/XI - The Justice . Category:Hellhound Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Fanon Items